(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pivot arm assembly, and more particularly to a pivot arm assembly for securing a handlebar to the steerer tube of a bicycle.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Typical pivot arms are provided for securing handlebars to the steerer tubes so as to control steering operation of the bicycles. Such pivot arms include a shank having a sleeve formed on one end for securing the handlebar and having another sleeve formed on the other end for securing to the steerer tube. However, normally, the other sleeves are simply loosely engaged on the steerer tubes and are secured in place by bolts which engage with the steerer tubes for applying clamping force to the sleeves so as to maintain the sleeves in place. The pivot arms may not be solidly secured in place.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional pivot arms for handlebars.